


Remembrance of the Order

by JulSo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Not Canon but could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulSo/pseuds/JulSo
Summary: The Day Voldemort Died was a day of celebration for the British Wizarding Community but no everyone was happy with the way it ended. 5 friends meet up one last time to remember those who fought and died in the war.





	Remembrance of the Order

Sparks reigned down from the sky, something that, even in London, was odd to see.

A man in a thick black coat made his way down the street, passing several muggles who looked up at the sparks, confused. Muggles never cease to amaze him. With all the odd sights happening today, not one of them even vocally questioned it. 

The British were a peculiar race, just rolling with the punches.

The man tucked up his coat collar to hide the facial scars. He was quite glad about something else attracting the muggles attention other than the claw marks. The weather was stubbornly cold, even more so for November, it was almost like the weather was mourning with him.

He just wanted to get to his destination quickly, he didn't like how the "fireworks" were reminding him of the day his best friend died.

Finally, he arrived. The Leaky Cauldron's old sign hanging from one hook and the pub itself seemingly drawing in the dirt from around it. 

Lupin felt almost at ease, seeing a familiar setting away from the muggles in their odd, neon clothing. As he took off his coat, he opened the door and entered.

It was packed. One thing the Wizarding World and the Muggle world shared in this country was a love of drinking and public houses that allowed them to do so.

Through the crowd he could see one table, all but empty, except for one person. Kingsley sat there, staring into the distance, finishing the last few dregs of his drink. He absentmindedly looked in Lupin's direction and perked up, waving him over.

After Lupin pushed through the crowd, he embraced his colleague as if they had not seen each other for years. They took each other in after separating, drinking in each wrinkle, each bagged eye.

"You look crap" Kingsley said, smirking.

"I could say the same for you, old friend" Lupin retorted back

Kingsley chuckled and invited Lupin to sit opposite him. "How have you been, Remus?" He asked "Sirius and Peter not joining us?"

"Not all that good, I'm afraid" Lupin said "As for Peter and Sirius, I couldn't tell you. I tried sending owls and floo messages, but they weren't there or haven't gotten back to me."

"Well, I'm sorry they're missing this"

Almost on cue, the fire place burst into green flames and out of it stepped two red-headed people, holding hands and the man brushing ashes off his shoulders. The Weasleys had finally arrived. They walked over to the table, smiling broadly, and Arthur opened his arms in joy.

"Hello everyone." He said, half cheering at them.

"You seem very happy!" Lupin said

"Well, it's very hard not to be" Arthur replied "My children are now going to grow up in a world without He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers in it"

"They're safe" Molly finished, hugging her husband, smiling almost as widely as he did. Lupin looked at the table top, avoiding eye contact with them, trying very carefully not to cry.

Kingsley shuffled along the table so the newcomers could sit down.

"I'm surprised to see you Molly" Kingsley said "Who's looking after the kids?"

"Oh, the Lovegoods and Muriel are", Molly replied "She hasn't really seen Ginny yet so we thought it’d be nice for her to see her"

"That and Xeno was throwing his own celebrations." Arthur added "He invited all the children in the area to celebrate their future or something"

"We can only stay for one drink however" Molly said "I don't trust Xeno to look after them for an extended period of time, he'll probably start teaching them about Wrackspurts or some such nonsense"

"Well, we're not really staying for long either" Lupin said "I daresay we all have our own parties to go to."

Molly nodded

"Who else are we waiting for?" She asked looking around the tavern.

"There's only one person left" Said a familiar voice coming from the head of the table. They looked round to see a domineering figure with his arms folded and his left eye looking at each of the individuals in turn.

"Mad Eye" Kingsley said, happily, getting up to hug him.

"Nice to see ya Shacklebolt" Mad Eye said, sitting down at the head of the table, gesturing for Kingsley to sit down.

Molly looked around at everyone, sadly.

"This is really all that's left?!"

Silence fell over the table, broken by the cheers and conversations from the tavern. Mad Eye slapped the table.

"There's still the Longbottoms, they're just in hiding" He said determinedly "Sirius and Peter are out the in the city somewhere, and there's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid.”

"We're the only ones who could make it" 

Mad Eye held up 5 fingers at Tom, the barman. He nodded and waved his wand, sending over 5-pint glasses, floating toward them.

They all landed in front of them. Mad Eye picked his glass up, sniffing it, frowning at the surface of the cold Butterbeer. Kingsley, sighing deeply, reaches out his hand and takes the mug from him. He takes a sip out of it and waits for a few moments. Seeing that he hasn’t dropped dead, Mad Eye takes back the mug and takes a massive gulp. 

“Ahhhh” he exclaimed, refreshed by his drink.

“That’s still not a lot of us” Arthur said, melancholily

“Yeah, well just be glad you could make it tonight”

Kingsley, catching Lupin's tone, looked at him, worried.

"You sound troubled, Remus"

"I'm fine" He said, a little too aggressively. The others (with the exception of Mad Eye) looked at each other, concern painted across their faces. 

Molly reached out to Lupin, gently holding his hand. 

"Remus, you know that you can tell us anything, right?"

"There's nothing to tell" Lupin said "You know, two of my best friend just got murdered and I haven't heard from Sirius or Peter in 4 days so there's no concerns there. 

"There's the fact that I have no idea what's going to happen to my best friend's son because dear old Dumbledore loves keeping me in the dark about these things, so no Molly, there's absolutely nothing for me to TALK ABOUT"

He slammed his hands in frustration on the table and silence fell on the table. After a bit of heavy breathing, Lupin had calmed down. He could feel the awkwardness he just created.

He got up, nodding to the others and left the tavern.

***

He had just gotten out of the door and was about to walk down the street when he felt the tug on his arm from behind him.

He turned around, a small part of him hoping that it was one of the other Marauders. When he turned to face this person, he saw that it was Molly. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry," He immediately said "I've just got a lot on my mind"

"And you don't think we do?" Molly retorted "Remus, we know exactly what you're going through. When I lost Fabian and Gideon, I didn't know what to do with myself"

Lupin stood there, looking sadder then he had been before. He's almost forgotten the Prewetts, Molly's brothers, who had joined the Order and had paid for it with their lives.

Even mentioning them, made Molly tear up but she sniffed and held them back, looking at Lupin with fierce determination.

"No matter what happens, Remus." She said "No matter who else dies, not matter what Dumbledore decides with Lily's son or what the future hold for you, Remus, you will always have a home and friends with us.

"You are young, Remus, you have the whole of your life ahead of you, we all do now" Molly said, gesticulating to the random people in wizarding clothes around them "But no matter where you go in life, you'll always have friends in the people who are sat round that table, no matter if you shout at us"

Remus chuckled to himself. 

"You talk as if you're an old lady, Mol" He said, "I'm only 10 years younger than you"

"So I have 10 years and 7 children worth of experience more than you" She said, tapping his nose

"Thank you, Molly" Lupin said, getting drawn into a hug. Molly held him like she held Bill after he had a nightmare, comforting and reassuring Lupin by stroking the back of his head.

They detached and turned to go back into the tavern.

"Any idea what you'll do?" Molly asked

"No idea" Lupin said "All that matters is Harry. I need to make sure he's looked after"

"That sounds like a good idea. But for now, let's just celebrate"

Lupin and Molly went over to the table once more and sat down with the rest of the group. they all smiled at him, except for Made Eye, who tipped his tankard to him.

Kingsley raised his tankard aloft and declared "To Dumbledore, who helped us see the end"

Molly followed suit "To Family, both old and new"

Arthur held his up "To Friends, wherever they may be"

Mad Eye held his the highest and bellowed in his deep voice "To the Death Eaters I haven't caught yet, may they give me hours of fun"

Lupin looked down at his Butterbeer, swirling the liquid around, thinking of who to salute. It wasn't even much of a choice.

Lupin raised his tankard and said, softly "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived".


End file.
